Bloom
Princess Bloom is the show's main protagonist and the informal leader of the Winx Club, as well as the princess and Guardian Fairy of Domino and keeper of the Dragon Flame. She was the first character to be introduced, and one of the Main Members on Sora's Team. Story of Joining the Team As Bloom and her friends were doing each of their own activities in Alfea, Bloom was the first to notice the flashing ripples in the sky. When The Winx, and The Specialists checked out the nearest spot to where one of the falling objects were and met The Winx met Riku, Ness, Stitch, and Kirby. As Riku explained of what happened, Bloom asked if they could help, but when Riku declined, all of them fought Heartless and Subspacers as they appeared. After the fight Stitch and Kiirby talked Riku into letting them join, and as Riku accepted, they worked together to find the Keyhole. Soon when they found it in Gardenia where it was the Lilo flower, they engaged a battle with the Kreamy Cold, and Slender Man, which lasted about 93 sec. After the battles Riku used the Keyblade to open the new pathway, and The Winx finally joined. Personality and Traits in Winx Club Bloom started off as an insecure girl in the beginning of the story because of her ignorance of her true origins and her strange, yet surprisingly potent powers. Later on, as she learned more about magic and herself, she grew increasingly curious about her past and whom her biological parents were. An escapist by nature, she has a tendency to run away when things get too hard or confusing for her, and could also be impatient and stubborn, with a short temper. Bloom was also impulsive at times, which led to some very bad experiences for both her and her friends. Her greatest strength and greatest weakness was her status as the guardian of the Dragon Flame. While the Dragon Flame made her arguably the most powerful fairy in the Magic Dimension, it also consistently drew numerous enemies to her such as the Trix. Despite being far from perfect and having flaws, Bloom still has a heart of gold. She cares for all of her friends and families (both adopted and biological) deeply, and is always willing to help and fight for a good cause. She has also shown herself to be selfless, caring, and a true capable leader. In the Winx Club Series History Bloom is the second daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion of Domino, and little sister of Daphne, as well as the keeper of the Dragon Flame, which her big sister, Daphne, passed away to upon her birth. When she was still a little baby, her Kingdom was attacked by the Ancestral Witches, Valtor, and Mandragora who ended Domino by turning it into a frozen ad abandoned planet. Daphne, unable to fight off the witches, sent her sister to Earth to protect her as well as the Dragon Flame, and ended up being killed by the Ancestresses, after which Oritel and Marion believed that both their daughters were dead. On Earth, Bloom appeared in a building that her adoptive father Mike, a firefighter, was dousing. Mike rescued Bloom and eventually adopted her. Bloom's adoptive mother was Vanessa, a florist. Bloom grew up to have an uneventful childhood and had no awareness of her true origins. In her youth, she received a gift, her close pet rabbit Kiko and met her enemy, the snobbish and arrogant Mitzi. She also dated Andy , who plays the guitar in his band. In her late teens, Bloom encountered Stella fighting at a local park with Knut, an ogre. Just as Stella was about to be defeated, Bloom, surprisingly, used a magical attack and turned the fight in Stella's favor, and both of them were able to defeat Knut. Stella, impressed with Bloom's powers and abilities, encouraged her to attend Alfea, the three-year prestigious school for fairies which Stella had studied at, but had been expelled. Curious about developing her dormant magical powers and abilities and eager to find out where they came from, Bloom agrees, after convincing her parents Mike and Vanessa. Season 1 Bloom was on a school holiday, enjoying some time in a local park in Gardenia where she met Stella, who encourages her to go to Alfea, the school for fairies. Bloom manages to get into Alfea with the aid of Stella's trickery where she meets Flora, (with whom she shares a dormitory room for the next 3 seasons) along with Tecna and Musa. Stella suggests they go for pizza, which she states is the national dish of Vallisto. While ordering their food, Bloom tries to use her mobile, but it would not work. Tecna takes it - laughs at the 'ancient technology', to Bloom's surprise as she referred to it as the newest mobile on Earth. During the apology, Bloom finds that the technology of Earth is slower than that of Magix. The apology by Tecna allows Bloom to borrow Tecna's card and call her mom. Shortly after, while still in Magix, Bloom spies Knut, who was working for a trio of witches known as the Trix, and had attacked her and Stella in Gardenia. The Trix attack Bloom since she had been spying on them, and Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna come to her rescue. This is where they also learn that Bloom is not Viranda of Vallisto, but Bloom of Earth. After constant attacks, the Winx Club gain the attention of Ms. Faragonda, the headmistress of Alfea. After an attack on Musa in Magix, the girls learned that the reason for the constant fighting was that the Trix were seeking to get the power of the Dragon Flame, and after a fight in which Bloom unleashed an enormous amount of energy, they were soon convinced that Bloom had it. Unfamiliar with the term Dragon Fire, she sought the guidance of her headmistress and was told the history of Domino. Bloom herself would not know that she had this power or that she's the last princess of Domino until the Trix later succeeded in taking it, leading to a series of journeys for Bloom to regain what she had lost. These journeys include a trip to Domino where Daphne gives Bloom a crown showing her the history of the fall of Domino and Lake Roccaluce where Daphne's spirit resides. At Lake Roccaluce, Daphne reveals to Bloom that the Trix did not take the Dragon Flame from Bloom but that it was still in her and that she was unable to use her powers because she was having doubts on herself, this gives Bloom the courage and the strength to go back to Alfea and help her friends. Bloom successfully beats Icy with her newly found power. Winx Club: Premiere Special This is the first of a series of one hour specials released by Nickelodeon summarizing the first two seasons of Winx Club. In the premiere, which summarizes the first ten or so episodes, Bloom is on summer vacation away from school. One day, she goes to the park and finds Stella battling an ogre named Knut and his ghouls. She seems to be losing. But Bloom walks out and shouts "Let her go!" Knut sends ghouls after Bloom but she shouts "Get back!" and is somehow able to create a magical energy shield that wards off the ghouls. Later on in the battle, Knut somehow walks away and defeated by Bloom by her mystical powers. She let her Fire Dragon inside her come out. After the battle, Stella faints and Bloom with her pet Kiko (a rabbit), manages to bring Stella to their house. At their house , Knut with his ghouls and a troll, fought again with Bloom and Stella in their house. They somehow win because of the help of the Specialists and thats the day when Bloom first meets Sky. Bloom had joined Stella in Alfea and meet 3 girls namely, Flora, Tecna and Musa. Later on Bloom manage to form The WINX!. They together saved Bloom from the Trix when Bloom follows Knut and spies them. Later on the Winx find new adventures in Magix! Griselda gives Bloom and the Winx a special assignment to clean the school without their powers while the rest of the school goes to an outing. When Ms Faragonda arrives and then stops the Trix's monster and talks to them and then sends them to Cloud Tower, Ms Faragonda then gives the Winx their magic back. Lastly when she went into the chamber, the Trix came and tried to know if Bloom has the power of the Dragon Flame but was not mentioned. The Trix attacked Kiko, Bloom's pet, to the lava. Then she transformed into a fairy and made the Trix go away. She also gained a unknown new power! Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix This is the second of a series of one hour specials released by Nickelodeon summarizing the first two seasons of Winx Club. The second special summarizes the plots of episodes 7, 8, 9, 13, 14, 15, 17 and 18. Bloom dreams about a mysterious figure named Daphne . Bloom recognizes her from a display board in Magix City. Stella suggests to look her up in the library. Bloom does so, and learns that Daphne is not a fairy, but a nymph, the Nymph of Magix. The girls leave Alfea and return home for Spring Break. Bloom returns home to Earth and bonds with her parents. While at Earth, Bloom dreams about her father rescuing a baby - unharmed in a fire. The next morning, Mike tells Bloom that baby she saw, was her. Bloom then realizes this means that she is not Mike and Vanessa's daughter. Back at Alfea, Ms. Faragonda decides to show Bloom a vivid place, the lake where Daphne resides in. While in Magix City, Bloom tells Sky she wants go to the library in Cloudtower, Sky agrees to help her get in. While at Cloud Tower, Bloom learns that she is actually a witch. Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Musa are worried about Bloom how she never came back the night before. Bloom wakes up in the forest. While, in the forest Bloom meets Mirta, one of the witches from Cloudtower. Mirta tells Bloom that the Trix tricked her into believing that she was a witch, which means that she is still a fairy. The other Winx girls transform into fairies to search for Bloom. When the Trix find Bloom and Mirta they begin to attack, the Winx girls arrive and free Bloom and Mirta in Icy's frozen ice prison. Bloom transforms into a fairy, but she is knocked down. Mirta gets angry and creates a huge monster that breaks Stormy's trap. This causes Icy to get mad at Mirta and Icy transforms her into a pumpkin. Bloom calls Sky and tells him it was all a trick from the Trix. Bloom arrives at Red Fountain to find Sky with another girl, Princess Diaspro, but Bloom thinks it is another trick from the Trix. Bloom transforms into a fairy and fights Diaspro. Bloom soon finds out it was not a trick from the Trix, and that Diaspro is Sky's fiancée. Bloom feels like she has made a complete fool of herself and leaves Alfea and returns home to Earth. Stormy finds Bloom and follows her and sees her leave. They seize this opportunity to attack her in Gardenia. While at home, Bloom finds the Trix threatening the lives of Mike and Vanessa, Bloom saves them. The Trix tell Bloom why they are after her saying that Daphne is her sister, and she brought her to Earth to protect her. The Trix summon the vacuums and steal Bloom's power of the Dragon Flame. Winx Club: The Battle for Magix After the Trix take her powers, Bloom goes back to Alfea and sits out of battle. She, along with Stella, Sky, Brandon and Knut head to Cloud Tower with Riven (who was now useless to Darcy ) and confront the Trix. She and Sky then escape from Cloud Tower. After She and Sky went in separate directions, Bloom was able to regain her powers, save Sky and join her friends in the final battle. She faced Icy one-on-one while the rest of the Winx faced Darcy and Stormy. Bloom managed to beat her rival and she and Sky have their first kiss. She joins the celebration with her friends. Season 2 A new fairy, Aisha, the princess of Andros, joins the Winx Club after stumbling onto the Alfea grounds and being discovered by Bloom and the other Winx after the opening ceremony for the Winx Club's second year. Her pixie Piff came along with her. The rest of the pixies were at Shadow Haunt, captured by Darkar. Aisha, Bloom and Stella in Downland and Stella go on a special mission with the help of Sky and Brandon to rescue the rest of the pixies. After the pixies were rescued, they went back to Alfea, where every Winx girl bonded with a pixie . Bloom bonded with Lockette, the Pixie of Portals. Also, a new teacher, Professor Avalon, comes along and takes a special interest in Bloom. Tecna and her bonded pixie Digit think that Professor Avalon is the Angel of Doom in Professor Avalon's Secret. In Pixie Village, Bloom receives the temporary power-up, Charmix, after she saves her friends while they were on the Vacation Realm. Near the end of Season 2, it was revealed that the Professor Avalon at Alfea was a fake one who was taking orders from Darkar, and captures Bloom and puts her in a dark spell and turns her into Dark Bloom. Darkar and Dark Bloom use the Codex to open the magical portal to enter the Realm of Realix where Dark Bloom summons the Ultimate Power of Realix so that Darkar can absorb it. Sky tells Bloom that he loves her and Bloom's love for Sky makes her healing powers turn her from Dark Bloom back into her real self and heal everyone. She fights against Darkar with the Winx and defeat him with a Charmix Convergence. The Shadow Phoenix When Bloom, Stella, and Aisha went and found the Pixies, they were hit by the Trix in their Gloomix but a paladin helped them by making the Trix go away. After that, 2 pixies name Lockette and Amore bonded with Bloom and Stella. Next when the paladin, Avalon, came to Alfea school to be as a teacher, he gave her some tips about her birth parents. Next when Sky saw Bloom and Avalon together, Bloom was mad at him because of his jealousy. Then when Avalon kidnapped Bloom, it was actually the Shadow Phoenix and also he turned her into Dark Bloom. Lastly, he used her to read the Spell of Realix. Sky came up to her, telling her that he loves her and she must break through the Shadow Phoenix's spell. After that, her heart was able to break the spell, and together, she and the Winx converge to destroyed the The Shadow Phoenix. Soon at the end of the show, Sky and Bloom kissed. Season 3 Bloom meets Valtor, an evil wizard who aided the Ancient Witches in the destruction the planet Domino and was imprisoned in the Omega Dimension until the Trix freed him. Bloom is invited to Eraklyon by Sky for the celebrations of the Thousand Years of the Kingdom of Eraklyon, where he tells her that he will make an announcement in which he will officially reveal that he is going to marry Bloom, but they get separated from each other because of the preparations for the upcoming party. At the party Sky moves on to make his big announcement, but before this Diaspro asks Sky to have a toast with her and cunningly corrupts Sky's mind by giving him a drink with a love potion given by Valtor and Sky makes his announcement about his one love - Princess Diaspro. Bloom gets shocked and starts crying, and when the Winx ask Sky for explanations Diaspro tells Sky that the Winx are witches and that they are Valtor's servants, and Sky orders his guards to attack them and he also tries to attack the Winx, but to Aisha manages to create a wall with her Enchantix powers and saves Bloom. Later the Winx sneak into the Royal Palace of Eraklyon and Stella turns Sky back to normal by using her Fairy Dust to break the dark spell under which Sky was because of Valtor's love potion. Bloom and Sky reconcile after she returns from Pyros, where she gained her Enchantix, and move on to save Tecna. She also learned that the Ancient Witches created Valtor from a small fragment of the Dragon Fire. After Tecna had vanished into the Omega Portal, apparently never to be seen or heard from again, and Bloom suffered a defeat in an attempt to destroy Valtor and avenge her friend, she decided that she needed to become stronger and earn her Enchantix powers. Ms. Faragonda sent Bloom to Pyros, where she would meet the sorceress Maia. Maia taught Bloom how to focus all her energy on one target. Later on, the Trix attacked Pyros, and during this attack, Bloom became one with the power of the Dragon, gaining her Enchantix and was victorious in the. end. Near the end of the season, Valtor invaded Alfea to claim their strongest magic spells, and the girls had recently acquired the Water Stars from the Golden Kingdom. When Bloom was about to destroy him using the power of the Water Stars, he prevented her from doing so by telling her that Oritel and Marion were trapped within his own body. This was later revealed to be a hoax after Bloom visited the Crypt of the Ancient Witches. With the truth revealed, two episodes later, Bloom ventured into another dimension, where she faced off against Valtor and extinguished the essence of his Dragon's Flame with her Fairy Dust, sealing him away to be forever locked in the crypt of the Three Ancient Witches. Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom With Valtor defeated and the Magical Dimension is safe, Bloom and her friends begin their search for Bloom's parents, King Oritel and Queen Marion of Domino. The girls sought out Hagen, the blacksmith who had Oritel, but, after a small skirmish, he stated that he was unable to help Bloom in any way. Back on Earth, Bloom was visited by the spirit of her older sister Daphne, who gave Bloom her mask so she can see Domino as it was before Valtor and the three Ancient Witches destroyed it. Traveling to the Obsidian Dimension, Bloom found out, after confronting an evil sorceress named Mandragora, that Oritel's wife was absorbed inside the sword that Hagan had fashioned to be, literally, "fit for a king" before Domino met its apparent end. However, only a King could release the sword and restore the entire realm to normal. To Bloom's surprise, Sky - who had revealed himself as the new King of Eraklyon, because his father had abdicated the throne - was able to release the Sword of Oritel and save the kingdom, which in turn also restored Marion to her human form and allows Bloom to truly complete her Enchantix. At the end, Sky also (supposedly) proposed to Bloom, and she accepted almost instantly. But by destroying the Obsidian Dimension, they unknowingly freed the three Ancient Witches. Season 4 Bloom joins her friends as they make a journey to Earth to protect the last fairy of Earth, Roxy. They stay in Gardenia with Bloom's adoptive parents, Mike and Vanessa. Vanessa helps them kick start their new business, Love and Pet, which also serves as their home. When they finally find Roxy, it is easier for them to relate because both of them were originally on Earth when they first learned they were fairies. Bloom, along with the other girls, earn their Believix the moment that Roxy says that she believes in magic and fairies. Bloom had to deal with another problem, dealing with her boyfriend and ex-boyfriend, Andy because Sky was jealous of her having some time with Andy. Despite wanting to destroy Valtor last year, she wanted that Wizards of the Black Circle would get fair trial instead of getting destroyed. Bloom was strictly against Morganas goal to get revenge on humans as well. As her Believix powers werent enough against Morganas fairies, Faragonda sent Bloom and others to gain three gifts of destiny, Lovix and Sophix and finally Gift of Darkness. She had to defeat Nebula, so that her goal of protecting Wizards of the Black Circle would succeed and eventually won. But she didnt know that Wizards were plotting against them whole time as they spelled Black Circle, so that it would suck every Earth Fairy inside it at once. This was stopped by Nabu, who had to sacrifice himself in order to seal the Black Circle for good. After Nabu's death, Aisha, even though Bloom said it was not the right way, joins the Warrior Earth Fairies to avenge her love. She and other Winx went after Aisha and Nebula to the Omega Dimension, where they defeated Wizards of the Black Circle for good. As magic was brought back to Earth, the Winx Club became quite popular among normal people and thanks to Musa who had able to form their own band. Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure Bloom is having a good time enjoying her new life as the princess of Domino. However, she does not seem to be too fond of her responsibilities as a princess and feels somehow "trapped". Her father gives Bloom a horse named Peg, and her mother gives Bloom a riding suit so she can ride Peg. Bloom and Peg goes out for a ride and meets up with Sky. Sky asks Bloom to marry him and Bloom is overjoyed and tells her parents. A news reporter hears the news and broadcasts it. The Winx Club hear the news and wonder why Bloom did not tell them first. Sky tells Bloom two days later that they can not marry each other which saddens Bloom and angers her father. The Winx Club came in time to cheer up Bloom and help her choose her prince (which her father chose). Sky comes in disguise and Bloom is curious to why he broke off their engagement. Sky tries to explain their kingdoms conflicts in the past. Bloom's father figures out that Sky was wearing the disguise and bans him from coming to the castle. Bloom is very upset, and goes to Gardenia with the Winx Club to her foster parents. Her foster parents welcome them in. Bloom and the Winx Club then lose their powers because the Trix destroyed the positive energy. Bloom later, with the help of her five best friends, decide to face the Trix, and regains her powers. The Winx then face off the Trix together and then defeat them by summoning the immeasurably incomparable energy and power of the Great Dragon itself. Season 5 Headmistress Faragonda sent Bloom and others to Gardenia in order to find the powerful flower called Lilo. The Winx had to plant it to the ground before someone would use its powers for evil. The Trix were aware of their plan and planned to take the Lilo's powers to defeat Winx. However, with thier Believix powers, Bloom had able to defeat the Trix once again. She was still in Gardenia to help others to stop oil spill, but unfortunately they did not manage to clean it all. This leaded Bloom to make a decision about inspiring people to clean up Gardenia's beach through music. As they were cleaning up the beach, they were attacked by Tritannus' mutants and the Trix, which Bloom and others overpowered easily with their Believix powers. However, they were easily defeated by Tritannus himself. Bloom and others realized that Believix is not strong enough under water and they should ask Faragonda about a new power, which leaded them to quest for Sirenix. According to Faragonda, Daphne was the last fairy to gain Sirenix. Bloom went to ask about it from Daphne herself. Daphne, at first, did not want Bloom to search for Sirenix, because the Ancestral Witches cursed the transformation. But Bloom convinced her that she cannot protect her anymore, so Daphne told Bloom where Sirenix book was. Tritannus sent the Trix to attack the Winx at the Magic Archive and during the fight, Sky hit his head and got amnesia. When she is jogging Sky's memories, Krystal comes and re-introduces Diaspro to him, which makes Bloom jealous and sad. She helps other Winx to search Sirenix Book. After they found it, all of them gain Sirenix Boxes and become Harmonix fairies. In The Shimmering Shells, Bloom, Aisha and Stella continues their quest in the search for the Shimmering Shells at Andros. They met a Selkie named, Lemmy who then bonds with Aisha, with Bloom realizing it was a bond between fairy and selkie. Aisha asked Lemmy if she could take her in finding the Shimmering Shells. After they enter, the clams (Shimmering Shells) opened their mouths and releases the pollution. Afterwards, they see themselves in an illusions. Bloom sees Diaspro, who laughs at Bloom that Sky would not forget her if he would care about her. Thanks to Aisha, she is able to awaken to reality. Afterwards, Bloom suggest if they could let the clams shimmer by using their Harmonix Powers. After the pollution is away, Shimmering Shells grants them another riddle for their quest of Sirenix. Afterwards, we see Bloom and Sky talking. Sky says that he realized something while talking to Diaspro. Then Bloom says, "You remember her?" "You care about her?" and Sky says no and then says that she (Diaspro) is boring and laughs. Moreover, Bloom receives a message from her mother, Vanessa. Vanessa tells them that there is something wrong with the ocean. Bloom, Tecna and Musa goes to Gardenia. While Aisha, Stella and Flora goes to the Sea of Solaria. The Trix, helped by Tritannus's monsters are releasing more toxic pollution to ocean, so that Tritannus would grow stronger. The Trix are surprised of Bloom's new Harmonix powers and are soon defeated. Bloom, like others receives Gem of Self Confidence, one of three gems they have to earn before gaining Sirenix. When there is only ten days left before the lunar cycle is over (and Winx would lose their powers if not gaining Sirenix in that time). The Sirenix book appears, giving another riddle for them. While Musa, Stella and Aisha travels to Melody, Bloom stays in Alfea to guide them with Tecna and Flora. In The Gem of Empathy, Bloom hears Daphne cry for help in a dream. She then travels with Aisha and Tecna to the underwater castle of Zenith where she realizes that in order for them to get the Gem of Empathy they will have to work together to stop the guards. Bloom stays at Alfea with Aisha and Tecna during the Annual Wind Rider competition. She fights off the hover bikes that have been transformed into lions by the Trix. She later goes to Domino for a ceremony that celebrates Sky's bravery for saving Domino. Bloom along with Stella, Flora, and Aisha go underwater to the Yellow Reef to obtain the Gem of Courage. She bonds with Serena and then grabs the Gem of Courage out of the monster's mouth. She, along with the rest of the Winx earned Sirenix in Sirenix and entered the Infinite Ocean along with their selkies. Apperance in Winx Club Civilian Bloom is a girl with long red hair that stops just above her knees, pale skin, and cyan eyes. Her daily outfit in the first season and early season two consists of a blue and yellow midriff shirt, blue jeans and yellow wedge sandals. In the second and third seasons, she wears a blue and white striped shirt with little pink hearts, a denim miniskirt with over-the-knee blue socks and lace up blue high-heeled boots. She sometimes wears a T-shirt with a single heart on it. In Season 4, she wears a pink wrap shirt with a single heart emblem on the front, and a short blue puffy skirt with blue and pink heels. In Season 5, Bloom wears a pink shirt with a blue bodice and blue hearts at the waist with one strap at the top of her shoulder and one strap below her shoulder. She wears a blue necklace with pearls and a blue ribbon. She wears a blue skirt with above the knee pink socks and blue wrinkled boots. Her hair is pinned back exactly like it is in her Enchantix and has a small bang from the corner of her head with a barrette pulling her hair back. Winx (Original)/Charmix (Nickelodeon) Her Winx/Charmix outfit is a sparkly light blue halter top decorated with an oval-shapep gold jewel at the center of her chest, a matching light blue miniskirt with matching color shorts under her skirt and light blue ankle boots. She also wears light blue cuff wrist bands around her arms from elbow to wrist with a point down the palm and wears a small golden tiara with three rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are cyan with teal tips. Charmix Bloom's Charmix is a silver heart pin with a gold jewel, and a furry pink heart bag at her waist. She was the first of the Winx to earn her Charmix by encouraging her friends to save themselves. Enchantix and layers of blue, green, purple, and pink. Her wings, now ample in size, are both light yellow and pink, with a soft Alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. Her hair has also grown several inches in length and has seemed to earn a much more tame, elegant look and style. She also has hot pink eye makeup. She has yellow orange highlights that are located at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair. She has also discarded her cyan colored boots and dons strappy, barefoot sandals that are decorated with three hearts, and wears two sets of blue, heart shaped barrettes on either side of her head in addition to earrings of the same color and shape. Believix From top to bottom, Bloom's hair has reached knee-length and has a pair of small braids in back that connect to a golden heart barrette while pink eyeshadow is on her eyelids. She wears a midriff-bearing top with puffy shoulders that is pink on top with peach-colored sleeves and blue on the bottom. Her wings are larger than those of the Enchantix, and are lined in blue with a pale blue interior, pink heart shapes and small dark blue heart gems decorating the wings themselves. Her gloves are fingerless and light blue in color. Her skirt is poofy and tutu-like, colored blue with a dark blue heart on each hip that holds a pair of purple bows in place, a matching purple band around the above the layered ruffles that are blue on top and pink on the bottom. Lastly, sandals are gone and replaced with a pair of below-the-knee high-heeled platform boots, colored pink with a blue heel and toe on each foot and very light blue heels and pink socks. Sophix Bloom's Sophix consists of a light blue turtleneck and heart cord with detached violet sleeves, green leaf arm-warmers, cyan wrist length gloves, medium blue skirt and fluorescent green high-heels. Her wings are fluorescent green with cyan edges. Lovix Bloom's Lovix consists of a light, regular, and soft pink fuzzy version of her Believix outfit, with long sleeves, fuzzy shoulder pads, and fuzzy stripes on her skirt. Her shirt now attaches to her skirt as well. Her boots have gained fuzzy pink leg-warmers. Her wings are soft pink with blue jewels with dark blue edges. Harmonix Bloom's Harmonix consists of a tube top with light blue colors and pink borders. Her hair is longer tied closer to the end and it is decorated with a light blue shell tiara. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light blue. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light blue. Her wings are mainly blue with the top part pink and closer to the center is pink also. The design on her wings are fuchsia hearts. Her top wing border is fuchsia. Her shoes are light blue heels similar to Enchantix, but with purple and light blue straps. Sirenix Bloom's Sirenix form consists of a light blue one-strap top that has pink wave holes and a light blue ruffled skirt with light blue attached leggings that have nerve-like blue designs with matching light blue boots with pink bases and light pink/light blue striped ruffles on the back of her leggings made to look like fins. She also has dark blue ribbons tied around her arm from her shoulder to her wrist with a pink flower-like wrist band. Her hair has purple streaks in a ponytail with a light blue flower-like hairbow with parted bangs and when she is underwater her hair is carrot orange with teal streaks. Her wings are sea-shell shaped and are multi-colored with shades of blue, pink, orange, and gold with dark blue and white striped borders. Her eye-shadow is light pink and has blue nail-polish. Gallery *Bloom/Gallery Category:Winx Club characters Category:Daughters Category:Heroines Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Fairies Category:Magic Users Category:Flying characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Elemental characters Category:Teleporters Category:Reformed characters Category:Kind heroes Category:Princesses Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Anime characters Category:Females Category:Femme Fatale Category:Strong characters Category:Leaders Category:Bosses Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Siblings Category:Fashion characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Musicians Category:Singing characters Category:Singers Category:Fantasy characters Category:Movie characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Teenagers Category:School students Category:Protagonists Category:Legendary characters Category:Athletes